poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot Asks Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Littlefoot Asks Who Framed Roger Rabbit is another Land Before Time/Steven Spielberg crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, and their friends) time-travel to Hollywood in 1947, when some of their allies were just starting out and other's had hit it big, and none more so than the infamous Roger Rabbit. But when Roger is framed for the murder of Marvin Acme owner of Toontown, the gang teams up with Eddie Valliant, a Private Eye Investigator with a very low tolerance for toons, to clear Roger's name and save ToonTown from falling into the wrong hands of Judge Doom, whom Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sheldon J. Plankton, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket work for. Trivia *Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Baloo, Bagheera, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sheldon J. Plankton, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Horned King, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Jiminy Cricket and Woody Woodpecker will extend their roles in this film, despite their cameos in the real film. *Ash Ketchum and his friends have met Roger Rabbit before in Ash Ketchum Meets Tom Sawyer. *This film will explain how Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends met Roger Rabbit. *Like DisneyJSman's film Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King films, the Pokemon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Black Cauldron, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Also like DisneyJSman's film Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this film will be censored, due to the real film's content. For instance, the language will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "wise guy", "son of a gun", "baloney", and "love", the uses of God and Jesus Christ in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh" and "jeez", the name of the Toon Patrol leader will be changed from "Smart A**" to "Smarty", the brief bit where Greasy sticks his arm through Jessica Rabbit's chest and gets clamped by a bear trap will be censored, Eddie Valiant will say "Nice mouse trap." instead of "Nice booby trap." (due to referring to Jessica's chest), the bit where Roger forms a huge erection inside Eddie's trench coat after Eddie pushes Roger down into his trench coat while Dolores says to Eddie "So tell me, Eddie. Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" will also be censored, Baby Herman will mention "a fifty-year-old life and a three-year-old private" instead of "a fifty-year-old lust and a three-year-old dinky", Dolores will say "sell my drinks" instead of "shake the weasels", the oven brand name will be changed from "Hotternell" (which is a pun on "Hotter than Hell") to "Hotterneck" (which could be a pun on "Hotter than heck"), the bit where Jessica presses her chest against Eddie's chest will be censored (as opposed to sexual assault), and all of the violence, smoking scenes, alcohol drinking scenes, sexual content, and other content will be removed to make the film appropriate for children. *Both The Land Before Time and Who Framed Roger Rabbit were produced by Amblin Entertainment and released in 1988. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Bob Hoskins who died from pneumonia on April 29, 2014. *Despite Dumbo making a cameo in the real film, Ash and his friends do not officially meet Dumbo until ''Ash Ketchum Meets Dumbo'' and Littlefoot and his friends do not officially meet Dumbo until ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo''. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Richard Williams Category:Censored films